marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Makkari (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Makarri, Jake Curtiss, Adam Clayton, Hurricane, Harry Kane, Thoth, ; Sprite corrected Ikaris's previous assertion from #1 that Makkari had been Osiris. Mike Karhy, Mike Khary, Mac Curry, Mercury, Major Mercury, Mark Curry, Frank Harper, Michael "Mac" Curry, Michael Gray; Son of Thor, Mistaken for the god Hermes / Mercury, Marky-Boy, The Fallen Man-Who-Is-Not-A-Man, Skadrach | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Olympian Eternals of Earth; formerly , , , | Relatives = Veron (father); Mara (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympia, Greece and mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 245 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Olympia | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Currently adventurer, technologist, prophet (skadrach) formerly medical student | Education = Standard Eternal higher education, additionally tutored by Master Elo, Plato and his parents | Origin = Olympian Eternal | PlaceOfBirth = Olympia, Greece | PlaceOfDeath = Olympia | Creators = Martin A. Burnstein; Jack Kirby; Joe Simon; Louis Cazeneuve | First = Red Raven Comics #1 | First2 = | Death = Avengers Vol 8 #4 | HistoryText = Early History Makkari is a member of the offshoot of humanity known as the Eternals. He is the son of Veron and Mara, born in Olympia in Greece. He is a member of the Eternals' Technologist's Guild. He learned engineering from his parents and, because of his passion for speed, applied the sciences to design various high-velocity transport vessels, and was additionally tutored by Master Elo. Ancient Egypt & Ancient Greece Under the name Thoth, he taught the Egyptians how to write. He was often confused for the Olympian god Hermes. He was present during the Trojan War (13th century BC), where he was confused for Hermes. but his affiliations and actions then are unknown. He later studied under Plato. Roman Empire In the Roman Empire, he was often confused with the god Mercury. In 64 A.D., Nero set fire to Rome and blamed the Christians for it, causing the Great Fire of Rome. Sersi was present and was saved by Makkari. 6th Century / Persian Empire He later served as charioteer for Persian king Darius in the 6th century AD. 15th Century He was present during the reign of Vlad the Impaler. 19th Century Makkari witnessed the Battle of the Alamo in 1836. 20th Century World War II Around 1940, Makkari was assigned by Prime Eternal Zuras from the Deviant Warlord Warlord Kro's schemes. With the outbreak of World War II, Makkari once more became involved in the affairs of mortal men. During this period, Kro posed as the Greek god of death Pluto and caused chaos across the Earth. At first, Makkari posed as Mercury, possibly due to his past association with the Greek god. As Mercury, he clashed with Kro who posed as the dictator of Prussland and instigated war in Europe. Using his super speed, Mercury prevented weapons and plans from being distributed to the Prussland front, leaving soldiers to remain idle long enough to stop fighting and begin talking to each other instead of fighting. Clashing with Pluto, Mercury sent him fleeing into the night. Makkari shortly abandoned his Mercury guise settling on being called Hurricane, and leaving mortals to believe that he was the son of the thunder god Thor while continuing to seek out "cousin Pluto", referring to Kro as a relative likely to protect the guarded secret behind the existence of the Eternals and Deviants. He operated in human society under the guise of Harry Kane. Relocating to Coast City, Hurricane investigated a series of murders perpetuated by mobster Piggy Perroni, finding that he was employed by a "Paul Sayden", one of Kro's many disguises. Shortly after, after the outbreak of a "Green Plague" in the Matto Grasso region of Brazil, Hurricane -suspecting Kro's involvement- accompanied scientists Ruth Holden and Ralph Rand to try and cure the disease. There, Hurricane learned the disease was provided to the Jivaro headhunters by Pluto. Hurricane rescued the scientists from the headhunters who then discovered a cure for the disease. Tracking "Pluto" to Gratton Series, Hurricane foiled his plot of providing mobster Scarface Rispoli with "death boxes" that caused fatal subway crashes so they could steal the possessions of the dead. Defeating Kro in a one-on-one fight, Hurricane sent the Deviant into hiding once again. However, Makkari decided to continue operating as Hurricane for a time still. As Hurricane he stopped the descendants of natives trained by pirate John Crutherss, foiled a counterfeiting plot by businessmen plotting to force a second stock market crash in order to purchase property cheaply, and exposed the Menace murder of boarding house members to try to find a lost family fortune. In the summer of 1941, Hurricane lent his speed to help those affected by a massive tidal wave created by the Sub-Mariner that struck New York. The biggest change to Makkari's life during this period came when he saved unassuming cigar store salesman Solidus Scriggles from a protection racket. Solidus (nicknamed "Speedy" by Makkari) joined Makkari as his sidekick. During his time with Speedy, there was no evidence that he revealed his true nature to Speedy, likely leaving him to believe that Hurricane was the son of Thor. Operating independently as Hurricane for the last time, Makkari exposed Midvale newspaper owner John Smithers as the mob leader. With Speedy at his side, he exposed millionaire Lionel van Devanter for attempting to force Star Construction out of business so his own construction company could flourish. In his last recorded adventure Makkari and Speedy protected heiress Florence Grey from mobsters sent to assassinate her by her uncle Lew Grey. In 1943, Makkari was among a number of heroes who were slain by the Cosmic Cube wielding Red Skull and impaled on a massive wall. However, the Cube was recovered by Private Paul Anselm who resurrected all the slain heroes who aided the combined efforts of the Invaders and the time displaced New Avengers and Mighty Avengers. When the Skull was defeated the heroes used the Cube to wipe out Makkari's memories of the event to preserve history. Evidence indicates that Makkari abandoned his Hurricane identity shortly after this and cut ties from Speedy - presumably due to the fact that in their last adventure together Speedy was constantly getting injured. Post-World War II Along with Pixie, Makkari became a member of the First Line. Makkari met a young Elvis Presley and taught him a few guitar tricks. Modern Era When the Fourth Host of Celestials arrived on Earth, Sersi alerted Makkari to the Deviants' attack on New York City shortly before being captured herself. With Zuras' blessing, Makkari and Thena helped defend the city against the attackers. He was amongst the group who revealed the races' existence to Professor Samuel Holden. As the Fourth Host's verdict drew near, Makkari and the Eternals joined forces with the Mighty Thor in planning to oppose Arishem's judgment. They were opposed by the Forgotten One and the united Asgardian and Olympian Gods, due to an oath sworn back during the Third Host. Makkari battled his counterpart Mercury during the melee. When the Eternals of Earth chose to leave the planet and explore space, Makkari was one of a small band who remained behind. He became chief administrator of Olympia in the absence of Domo. Makkari joined Ikaris and his allies in trying to stop Warlord Kro from raiding the Pyramid of the Winds. They were unsuccessful in trying to stop the Priest-Lord Ghaur from acquiring the essence of the Dreaming Celestial, and thus assuming the power of a Celestial himself. Makkari and the Eternals joined forces with the West Coast Avengers to stop Ghaur from freeing the true Dreaming Celestial. Around the early 90s, Makkari spent some time in deep meditation training to transfer more of his cosmic power into pure speed, making him the fastest Eternal alive. He became best friends with the Cosmic Avenger Quasar after helping rescued his Eternal teacher, Master Elo from the Deviant city of Lemuria. Makkari was chosen among the fastest superhumans on Earth to participate in a race held by the Elder of the Universe known as the Runner. He came in a close second, after the last minute arrival of a strange visitor whose name was "Buried Alien", or something like that. After Operation: Galactic Storm, Quasar was getting ready to leave the Earth so he could survey and possibly aid the remaining survivors of the Kree homeworld of Hala and Makkari asked if he could come along, craving for adventure. While out in space, Makkari met the order of Mourners and came across a planet where the inhabitants were dedicated to ultimate speed. He remained behind to learn their secrets of speed to improve his abilities further. He later re-qualified to with the Runner again on another alien world, and actually beat the Elder this time. Dreaming Celestial & Death Makkari along with the other Eternals was made to believe he was human for a short time, during which he was living in New York City as a medical student before rediscovered his powers and identity. Sprite, who had been behind the Eternals amnesia due to his wish to live a human live and grow up, caused his body to shut down by tricking him into attempting to harm the Dreaming Celestial, something that no Eternal can do. While he was in this state the Dreaming Celestial contacted him and Deviants used him to wake the Celestial who proclaimed Makkari as its prophet, bringing him out of his coma to tell the other Eternals, as well as the Humans and Deviants, that it was awake and monitoring them in preparation for its judgement. Soon after this he was able to use his position as 'Skadrach' to get an army of Deviants to stand down before joining Ikaris in finding and reawakening the other ninety Eternals. Later, When the countless bodies of Celestials rained down on the Earth to herald the arrival of the Dark Celestials, the Eternals learned a dark truth that drove them mad: that the true purpose of their kind was to cultivate humankind, since the First Host of Celestials allowed humanity to thrive because they saw in their genetic makeup the potential to act as antibodies against the Horde. In their madness, the Eternals either turned against each other or committed suicide, including Makkari. | Powers = Makkari is one of the Eternals of Earth, descended from the original Eternals genetically engineered from early man by the Celestials, and later empowered by Kronos and his cosmic life experiments. Earth-Eternal Physiology: Like all Eternals, his lifeforce is augmented by cosmic energy and he has total mental control over his physical form and bodily processes even when he is asleep or unconscious. As a result, Makkari is unable to die by aging and is resistant to diseases and toxins to an unknown degree. His cosmically-reinforced body is virtually indestructible as well. Only a cosmic force more powerful than his own or total molecular disintegration can truly injure Makkari. An Eternal can only die through an injury that disperses a significant portion of his body molecules, or if he is injured after his mental control over his body is somehow broken. *'Superhuman Strength:' Makkari possesses superhuman strength able to lift at least 30 tons under normal conditions. *'Superhuman Speed:' Makkari has devoted the majority of his Eternal energies to the improvement of his personal speed. He can create cyclones by running in circles, and can run up walls and across water. At one point in his life, Makkari trained with the Eternal guru Elo to boost his speed to unprecedented levels. He was successful in becoming faster than ever before (his body apparently generated tachyons as a side effect of his extreme velocity) but at the cost of many of his other Eternal abilities, such as flight, matter manipulation, and energy projection. After Sprite's treachery, Makkari regained his other traditional Eternal powers, and is not limited to speed alone. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Cosmic energy bolsters Makkari's metabolism so that he does not tire from any physical exertion. *'Flight:' Makkari can levitate himself by mentally manipulating gravitons (subatomic particles carrying the force of gravitational attraction between atoms) around himself. He can also levitate other persons and objects, even while simultaneously levitating himself. *'Psionics:' Makkari can mentally create illusions to disguise himself, and psionically manipulate atoms and molecules so as to transform an object's shape. His talents in these areas are relatively limited, however. Makkari mostly uses his psionic powers to mentally operate the vehicles he races, or channels his power through larger machines to assemble the vehicles as he designs them. *'Cosmic Energy Manipulation:' Makkari can project cosmic energy in the form of optic blasts or beams and flashes from his hands. This cosmic energy, stored in specialized enclaves of cells in his body, can be used as force, heat, light, and possibly other forms of electromagnetic energy. *'Teleportation:' Makkari can teleport himself psionically, but prefers not to do so, since, like other Eternals, he finds the self-teleportation process physically unpleasant. He can also teleport other people along with himself. In the Golden Age (then known as Hurricane) he was able to make people and vehicles grow wings, but they vanish after a period of time. | Abilities = Makkari is a genius in creating, designing, and operating vehicles and other modes of transport. | Strength = Makkari is able to lift roughly 30 tons without using levitation. | Weaknesses = As mentioned above, Makkari once gave up nearly all other superhuman powers in order to improve his super-speed. This no longer appears to be the case. | Equipment = Makkari sometimes wears a protective crash helmet, though he does not truly need it. He wears synthetic stretch fabric, specially treated to resist the rigors of high velocity movement. | Transportation = Flight under his own power, as well as access to the Eternals' arsenal of advanced ships. | Weapons = | Notes = * The Eternal Makkari first appeared in . However, retcons from the Marvel Universe series established that Makkari previously appeared during the Golden Age of Marvel as two different speedsters, Mercury of Red Raven Comics and Hurricane of Captain America Comics. * The spelling "Makarri" was used throughout the original Eternals series. It became "Makkari" with , and has become the standard spelling in the years since. * Makkari's exact age has be reportedly differently over the years. ** stated Makkari was only about 500 years old. This has been contradicted many times by stories published before and after that Handbook, particularly references to him being mistaken for Hermes/Mercury in topical ancient Greece or Rome. ** In , Makkari told Quasar he was roughly 4,500 years old or "four and a half", since Eternals only celebrate birthdays once a millennium. ** Both the half-amnesiac Ikaris and the scheming Sprite stated Makkari was more than 500,000 years old in Eternals Vol 3, which featured many short-lived retcons. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Makkari (comics) | Links = * }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Strength Class 30 Category:Galactic Marathon participants Category:Engineers Category:Trojan War Characters Category:Texas Revolution Characters